Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery
Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy (2006) — Anthology HELP: page needs more descripts of stories. Editor and Authors Editor: Dana Stabenow Contributors: Dana Stabenow (Crime, Sus, SciFi), Charlaine Harris (UF, Myst), Anne Perry (Fict, Myst, Fant), Sharon Shinn (Fant, Rom, YA), Mike Doogan (mystery ), Michael Armstrong (non-Fict), Jay Caselberg (Scifi, Fant, Hor), Laura Anne Gilman (UF, Fant, Hor), Donna Andrews (Myst), Simon R. Green (UF), John Straley (Myst), Anne Bishop (Fant, UF) Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Mystery and Fantasy / horror, science fiction "occult detective sub-genre of urban fantasy" Theme Fantasy detection Description This one-of-a-kind collection features stories from some of the biggest names in mystery and fantasy-blending the genres into a unique hybrid where PIs may wear wizard's robes and criminals may really be monsters. Sit in on a modern-day witch's trial, visit the halls of a magical boarding school with murder on the curriculum, spend some time with Sookie Stackhouse, visit London's hidden world of the Nightside, and become spellbound with eight more tales of magical mystery. ~ Goodreads | Powers of Detection Supernatural Elements Magic users, faeries, magic sword, seer, swordwoman, magic creatures, wizards, telepath, faery guardian, supernatural creatures, Academy of Magic, Swordswoman, Seer List of Stories To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "Cold Spell" - Donna Andrews "The Nightside, Needless to Say" - Simon R. Green — Nightside Story of a detective, John Taylor, who solves his own murder in the Nightside. "Lovely" - John Straley "The Price" - Anne Bishop "Fairy Dust" '''- Charlaine Harris — Sookie Stackhouse series #4.1 About a '''fairy triplet's death and solving her murder. Features Claude and Claudine. — This story happens after book 3 and introduces Claudine's brother Claude and explains how they became owners of the strip club Hooligans. ❖ Sookie gets asked by her faery guardian, Claudine, to read some human minds that are suspected of killing her triplet sister — Sookie reads minds and finds out the answer—'supernatureal creatures' promise to have a rather nasty form of revenge. ~ GR Page for more "The Judgement" - Anne Perry "The Sorcerer's Assassin" - Sharon Shinn This story takes place at the Norwitch Academy of Magic and Sorcery, where a recent murder of one of the senior wizards has just taken place and the headmistresses, Camalyn, must try and figure out which of her four remaining peers has committed the assassination. For only being sixteen pages "The Boy Who Chased Seagulls" '- Michael Armstrong Tells about a boy who chased seagulls and then must spend the rest of his life combing the beach for the body parts which they stole. '"Palimpsest" '- Laura Anne Gilman '"The Death of Clickclickwhistle" - Mike DOogan (sci-fi mystery) "Cairene Dawn" - Jay Caselberg "Justice is a Two-edged Sword" '''- Dana Stabenow '''Swordswoman and Seer are travelling as they try to solve a murder. * Source: Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: Jonathan Barkat Bibliography: Cover: Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace * Book data: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: Dec 26th 2006—ISBN: 044101464X Cover Blurb see description above See Also * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External Links Book: *Goodreads | Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy by Dana Stabenow *Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery and Fantasy by Dana Stabenow | LibraryThing *Bibliography: Powers of Detection: Stories of Mystery & Fantasy Goodreads: Series & Story Pages: *Sookie Stackhouse series by Charlaine Harris *Fairy Dust (Sookie Stackhouse, #4.1) by Charlaine Harris — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists *Nightside series by Simon R. Green *Retrievers series by Laura Anne Gilman Author Websites: *Dana Stabenow | The Official Dana Stabenow Web Site *Charlaine Harris | Official Site of the #1 New York Times Best-Selling Author *Anne Perry - International Bestselling Historical Novelist *Sharon Shinn *Science Fiction, Horror and Fantasy Writer, Jay Caselberg *Laura Anne Gilman » Writer. Editor. Tired Person. *Donna Andrews *Simon R Green | Best-selling SciFi and Fantasy *John Straley Artist: *Jonathan Barkat - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Goodreads Author Pages: *Goodreads | Dana Stabenow (Author of A Cold Day For Murder) *Goodreads | Charlaine Harris (Author of Dead Until Dark) *Goodreads | Anne Perry (Author of The Face of a Stranger) *Goodreads | Sharon Shinn (Author of Archangel) *Goodreads | Mike Doogan (contributor of Unusual Suspects) *Goodreads | Michael Armstrong (Author of A Handbook of Human Resource Management Practice) *Goodreads | Jay Caselberg (Author of Wyrmhole) *Goodreads | Laura Anne Gilman (Author of Staying Dead) *Goodreads | Donna Andrews (Author of Murder With Peacocks) *Goodreads | Simon R. Green (Author of Something from the Nightside) *Goodreads | John Straley (Author of The Woman Who Married a Bear) *Goodreads | Anne Bishop (Author of Daughter of the Blood) Reviews: *POWERS OF DETECTION | RT Book Reviews *The Best Reviews: Editor: Dana Stabenow, Powers of Detection Review Category:Anthologies Category:Magic Users Category:Faeries Category:Magic Sword Category:UF Mystery Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Assassins